poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mother Gothel
Mother Gothel is the main villain of ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Tangled''. Her minions in the film are Bowser, Bowser Jr., Mistress Nine, Dr. Facilier, the Grand Duke of Owls, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), and The Crime Empire. In the film, she kidnapped Rapunzel as an infant because her hair came from a flower she uses to keep herself young and she told a lie to Rapanzel that the outside world is dangerous so she could keep her to herself and kept her in a hidden tower in the forest. Trivia *Mother Gothel will become Simba's enemy in ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Tangled''. *Mother Gothel will become Bloom's enemy in Bloom Gets Tangled. *Mother Gothel became Danny's enemy in Danny Gets Tangled with Rapunzel. *Mother Gothel will become Tino's enemy in Tino Tonitini Gets Tangled. *Mother Gothel become Sora's enemy in Sora Gets Tangled. *Mother Gothel became Yogi Bear's enemy in Yogi Bear Gets Tangled with Rapunzel. *Mother Gothel will become Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's enemy in Thomas the Tank Engine Gets Tangled. *Mother Gothel will become Aladar's enemy in Aladar Gets Tangled. *Mother Gothel will come across Barney the Dinosaur in Barney Gets Tangled with Rapunzel. At one point in the movie, when Rapunzel turns against her, she suggests on eating Barney, saying they "taste like chicken". *Mother Gothel returned in Winnie the Pooh vs The Mummy. *Mother Gothel will get revenge on Winnie the Pooh, Yogi Bear and friends Pooh's Adventures of The Mummy 3: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. *Mother Gothel will get revenge on Pooh, Bloom, Mickey Mouse, Simba, Alex, SpongeBob, Brer Rabbit, Rapunzel, and their friends in Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea). *Mother Gothel is also the mother (for real) of Ralphie the Fire King. *In the Season 3 premiere of Tangled: The Series, she is revealed to be Cassandra's biological mother and abandoned her after taking Rapunzel. *She will appear in Jewel Sparkles' Adventure as a villain. Gallery Mother Gothel's death.jpg|Mother Gothel's death Mother-Gothel.png|Mother Gothel in Tangled: The Series Rapunzel's_Return_(12).jpg|Gothel with her daughter Cassandra A_Tale_of_Two_Sisters_(3).jpg|Gothel's "ghost" A_Tale_of_Two_Sisters_(5).jpg Grim_Guardianess_KHIII.png|Mother Gothel's Heartless; Grim Guardianess Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Masters of Evil Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Disney characters Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Liars Category:Greedy characters Category:Singing characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Deceased characters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Barney's enemies Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Thieves Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Selfish characters Category:Arrogant characters Category:Mothers Category:Characters who fall to their deaths Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Protective Characters Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:Witches Category:Villains who have successfully killed a hero Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Big bad Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Torturer Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Incriminators Category:Darkness of Terrors Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures Villains Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Tangled characters Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Deceased villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:The Association Of Evilness Members Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures Villains Category:Singing Villainesses Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Bob the Builder's Adventures villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Disney Villainesses Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains Category:Jewel Sparkles' Adventure villains Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Hypocrites Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Parents Category:Child Abusers Category:Disney Villains Category:Master Manipulators Category:Wubbzy's Adventures villains